


【KK】Light&Shadow 12

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023
Kudos: 8





	【KK】Light&Shadow 12

第二天，剛神清气爽地睁开眼，就发现他已经回到了自己的房间中。

房门被小心翼翼地敲了两下。

剛没吭声。

于是门就被更加小心翼翼地敲了两下。

像是缩着指甲的猫，坐在门口用前爪挠着门。

“唔——”剛在床上伸了个懒腰，门外那只耳朵很灵的猫，一下子就听见了动静。

“剛，早呃……中午好。”光一打开房门，站在门口，有些不自在地问好。

看上去，似乎他脸上那两个硕大的黑眼圈，比他身上的那套西装颜色更深一些。

“哈！看你这张脸，别人还以为我昨晚得是有多如狼似虎，才把你给榨干成这样的。”剛在床上打了个滚，趴下去双手撑起脑袋，似笑非笑地看着面容实在是有些憔悴的光一。

“没有……”光一憋了半天，也就憋出来了这么干巴巴的一句话。

确实没有。

被压的还是剛，两人的关系并没有倒过来。

昨天晚上剛喝了酒，虽然不至于喝到断片，但晕晕乎乎的状态下，光一才弄了一回，剛就体力不支地昏睡了过去。

本来这几个月来光一就憋得有些狠了，剛半是刻意的勾引，让欲望几乎把他的理智给焚烧殆尽，一回发泄完，剛圈着他脖子的手臂不受控制地松下来，这个举动，才唤回了光一差点被彻底抛到脑后的清醒。

光一胡乱披上一件浴袍，用毯子把剛裹得严严实实的，把人给抱回了他自己的房间。

浴缸里放上热水，光一极尽所能地放轻动作，给剛清理干净，洗了个澡，又抱着人，小心地放进了被窝里。

看着恬然睡在被子里的人还用脸颊无意识地蹭了蹭被子，光一就觉得心底里有一团火，被点燃之后，就再也没熄下去过，且越烧越旺。

犹豫再三，光一还是选择回到自己房间的浴室，在“哗啦哗啦”的声响里，在温热的水流中，沉默地发泄出自己压抑许久、又没有被完全释放的欲望。

可是不够。

完全不够。

贴着瓷砖的墙壁上、朦胧的蒸气里、脚下短暂积蓄起的水洼中，不论光一的眼睛扫向哪里，哪里都浮现出的是一模一样的，剛的那张脸。

那张在酒气和欲念双重作用下，双颊染着绯红，双眸透着迷蒙，双唇点着胭脂似的，可以轻易引得光一犯罪的脸。

不行。

这样绝对不行。

光一站在莲蓬头下，狠了狠心，一下子就把扳手往反方向扳到了最狠。

凉水浇到头顶，冰得他猛地打了个哆嗦。

终于冷静了。

匆忙擦干身体，换上一身新衣服，光一又转去了剛的卧室。他有些不放心，剛大病初愈，又喝了些酒，今晚这么激烈的一场性事过后，光一怕他半夜烧起来。

好在，大概是清理得比较及时彻底，两人只做了一次，又舒舒服服洗了个热水澡，剛一直安稳地睡着没醒，体温正常。

天蒙蒙亮的时候，光一才悄无声息地离开了剛的房间。

回去也只是短暂地打了个盹，衬衫西装再次穿上身，光一每隔半小时就会试探性地敲一下剛房间的门，看看他醒没醒。

管家上来了好几次，都暗示光一不用守在门口，看大少爷醒没醒的工作他也可以代劳，光一每次都拒绝了管家。

没有别的原因，光一就是不想让别人看到剛才睡醒后慵懒又有些懵懵的样子。

再次抬手敲门后，光一就在琢磨自己这有些奇怪的思绪。

我大概是没救了。

这个念头只在光一脑子里闪过了一瞬，就叫他给强行地压了下去。

因为卧室里传出了点细微的动静，听起来像是剛已经醒了。

推门进屋，床上的人打了个滚，像是某种毛茸茸又可爱的小动物，正用湿润的眸子望着来人，一派天真单纯的外表下，隐藏着的却是一点都让人反感不起来的狡黠。

光一只能用他全部的意志力，来控制住自己想要即刻对着剛犯罪的念头。

没有，不是。不是你把我给榨干了，是我想吃了你，把你整个的拆吃入腹，让你入我的灵魂进我的骨血，我们再也不会分开。

是这样邪恶的欲念。

总算明白了恶龙掠走公主的心思，那美丽无双的姑娘，是多少黄金多少钻石都换不来的珍宝，是要藏起来一辈子的。

谁也不给看。

剛不知道光一那九曲十八弯的心思，见他说了句“没有”之后就再无下文，剛小小的翻了个白眼，你倒是实诚，说没有还真就啥都没有了啊。

捞过手机看了一眼，已经十一点了，剛也不打算再躺下去，边穿衣服边问光一，“中午吃什么？”

“管家做了和食，有味增汤、煎鱼、煎松露和色拉，配米饭，可以吗？”一进入工作状态，光一的话就利索了不少，不再挤牙膏似的费劲。

“唔……我想吃布丁。”剛戳着腮帮子想了想，提了个要求。

“好，我让管家……”

“我想吃你烤的。”剛放下了手，笑眯眯地打断光一的话。

“我……我去烤！”极少吃甜点又压根不会做的人在几秒钟的愕然后，终于是咬了咬牙，答应了下来。

好像剛让他做的是什么活跃性金属放进水里的化学实验，而不是烤布丁。

剛下楼吃饭，光一则一头扎进了厨房。

上网查个菜谱照着做一下应该……也不很难吧？

剛送给光一的生日礼物，是一部最新款的智能机。简单熟悉了操作，光一就放进电话卡，下载几个常用软件和一大堆游戏，登录上了自己的账号。

终于可以把那个老掉牙的按键手机给扔了，要知道，在这之前，他就连玩贪吃蛇，都已经让那条蛇七扭八绕地盘满了整个屏幕，一动都不能动了。

至于原来的那个手机，秃子爱怎么处理就怎么处理吧，反正他通讯录里的联系人一个都没有，一般长濑和他也只是网上联络，换上按键破手机以后，长濑才存了一下光一的临时号码，有了新手机，他也顺便换了个新号码。

因为光一特殊的身份，不论是他主动给谁打电话，或是谁主动给他打电话，总归都不是什么好事。

“首先熬糖……细砂糖45克，热水30克……糟糕！怎么糊了……”剛一边吃饭，一边伸长了耳朵，听着厨房里光一的嘀嘀咕咕。

懊恼的声音过后，一股淡淡的焦味从厨房里飘了出来。

“光一先生，你的火开太大了……”管家哭笑不得，在一边给他指导。

在管家的协助下，光一手忙脚乱，终于做好了一份勉强能看的布丁，剛已经坐在桌边玩了半个多小时的手机了。

焦糖熬得有些黑，布丁液也搅得并不是特别均匀。

剛看着小心翼翼端着布丁盘子放到桌上的光一，挑了挑眉。

弄得光一心里一阵忐忑。

“嗯……”拿起勺子，挖了一小口送进嘴里，剛慢慢咀嚼，尝着布丁的味道。

“焦糖有点糊了，蛋液和牛奶没有彻底搅匀，不太甜。”剛一本正经地评论，就是不说好吃还是不好吃。

那味道怎么样？

剛的态度有些暧昧，搞得光一都不敢问这句话了。

“还凑合，能吃。”欣赏够了光一不安的小表情，剛终于说了结论，又挖了好大一块吃掉了。

真的是味道只能算是凑合，不过考虑到某人只是第一次做，嘛，还是挺不错的。

“对了光一，你吃午饭了吗？”剛把所有布丁都塞进嘴里，看着收走他的盘子，正打算进厨房的光一，说得含含糊糊。

“我，吃了，已经吃过了。”光一身子一僵，语气有些不自然。

“吃的什么呀？”剛想到了什么，笑得坏坏的。

“反正……反正是吃过了。”光一含糊着语气，也不管糊没糊弄过去，逃似的窜进了厨房。

吃的，当然是做失败了的那些布丁了。

光一看着那几个还剩着布丁碎渣的盘子，就觉得嘴里还是甜腻腻的难受，胃酸分泌过多，烧得慌。

估计很长一段时间内，他都会一听见“布丁”这个词就嘴里发酸吧。

“光一先生，这个，还是我来弄吧……”女佣见光一对着空碟子空碗发愣，小心请示着，示意洗碗的工作由她来做就行了。

“叮咚！叮咚！”

光一看了眼女佣，刚想解释，就被门铃声给打断了。

“少爷，有您的信件，是组里的小孩送来的。”

管家去开门，边说边往回走，手里还拿着一个信封。

“我来帮你拆吧，剛？”光一离开厨房，从管家手里接过了信封。

管家也压根没打算让剛亲自拆信就是了。

“我说，你们俩，是不是有点谨慎过头了？”剛有些无奈地看着管家和光一。

“小心一点总是没错的，少爷。”管家恭敬回答，光一也颇为赞同地点着头。

“行吧，你说得对，光一，你来拆吧。”剛撇了撇嘴，对光一做了个“请”的动作。

没有什么陷阱，也没什么有毒物质，信封里是一张很漂亮精致的请柬，邀请剛明晚参加一个新年晚宴。

就是一个寻常的邀请，最近这一周，剛收到的请柬都快攒够两打了，他也只不过是去参加了个牛郎店的跨年party而已。光一还不知道，要不是为了照顾自家生意兼气光一，剛连这个party都懒得去。

剩下的那二十来张请柬上的邀约，剛用除了身体原因以外的各种理由，全都给推了。

但明天晚上，是他唯一不能找借口推掉，还必须盛装出席的宴会。

只因为晚宴的举办方十分的不同寻常，请柬上的家纹，剛从小看到大，熟悉到甚至闭着眼睛，就能画出来。

宴会的举办方是堂本组，邀请了众多上流社会人士，包括富商，明星，政客，以及交好的极道帮派大佬。

这就有意思了，老子掌权的组织，举办宴会的时候，为什么要给亲儿子一本正经地送请柬？

打个电话说一声不就完了么。

光一都忘了掩饰自己惊讶的神色，盯着摊在桌上的请柬发愣。

“是我要求的，既然不想插手组里的事情，那就干脆一切公事公办。”光一有些呆头呆脑的样子把剛给逗笑了，他用指尖点着请柬附近的桌面，边笑边解释。

“好吧。”虽然对剛这个解释仍然存着很大的疑惑，光一却也没有追问，只是点了点头。

“真乖。”剛站起来，撸猫一样地在光一脑袋上胡噜了一把，就转身上了楼。

“这个，要怎么办？”光一目送着剛上楼后，也没管自己乱七八糟的头发，指着那张好像被剛忘在桌子上的请柬，看向管家。

“光一？你快上来！”剛趴在楼梯口的扶手上，冲着楼下大喊，声音穿过客厅和门厅，直奔餐桌。

“交给我处理就可以了，光一先生去找大少爷吧。”管家回答得恭恭敬敬。

“麻烦您了。”光一朝管家点了点头，就转身朝楼上走去。

“怎么了？”光一朝剛走过去。

剛拽起光一的手，拉着光一进了他的房间。

打开光一的衣柜，对着里面挂的寥寥几件黑白灰，剛就觉得要愁死了。

看着那个站在衣帽间门口，连背影都透着纠结的人，光一就觉得他可爱到不行，偏偏他还为了坚守自己给自己画下的那条线，只是一本正经地站在剛身后两步远的地方。

“光一，我问你，你的钱是不是都用来打游戏氪金了？”剛回过头，一脸恨铁不成钢地看着对方。

“啊？也没有啊……”光一懵了，不知道剛为什么要这么问。

把委托费扔进股市里让它自己钱生钱不好么，为什么要在游戏里把它们都花掉？看着剛的脸色，光一很聪明的选择了没有把这句话说出口。

“那你的钱都干嘛了？连件衣服都舍不得给自己买？人，怎么可以只有这么两件衣服就够了？”剛指着四季衣服才填满了一半的衣柜质问。

“钱交给长濑让他帮我炒股了……这些衣服很少吗？”光一还是不太明白，不过回答得倒是很老实。

“你说呢？我看你这里除了工作用的西装，西装还是我给你准备的，你的私服就快要只有冬天一身，夏天一身了！”剛非常头疼，本来脑子里想好了的计划，都被这家伙过于精简的衣柜给打得粉碎。

“算了算了，明天晚上你就穿你那身黑西装吧！回头我给你找一条领带，就这么定了！”剛一把甩上衣柜门，气嘟嘟的走了。

怎么生气了？这是嫌弃我的衣服太少了？可那不就是块布吗？够穿就行了呗，我每个季度也有三件用来换洗的衣服啊……

光一看看衣柜，又看看门口，百思不得其解。

倒还是知道追出去，知道不能让剛一个人在房间里生闷气。

剛说得没错。

人，不可以只有那么两件衣服就够了。

看着剛那间比卧房小不了多少的，整整齐齐放满了衣服裤子帽子鞋子琳琅满目简直像是高级定制服装店的衣帽间，光一由衷地承认。

甚至这些衣服都不够，远远不够。

不论什么样的衣服，都不能衬托出剛身上哪怕是万分之一的气质和美丽。

当然，在光一心里，剛还是不穿衣服的样子，最好看。

“光一？堂本光一！”想入非非间，光一就被剛透着不耐烦的语气给唤回了思绪。

剛正拎着一条领带，看样子，是想直接勒在某个今天已经跟他鸡同鸭讲了太多次的家伙脖子上，直接打个死结。

“啊……领，领带是吗？”光一讪笑着开口。

“不是领带难道还是围巾吗！”剛翻了个大白眼，“系上我看看好不好看。”

那条深红色暗纹的领带被甩给了光一。

有些慌张地接过，带着薄茧的指腹擦过领带的缎面，细腻光滑的触感，似乎哪怕是手上的一根倒刺，都能把领带勾出细丝。光一小心地将领带绕过脖子，一边想着要打一个什么样的结，手指一边活动了起来。

最后也只是打了个再寻常不过的领带结。

毕竟，光一就只会这一种结法。

“怎么样？”光一问得有些忐忑。

对着镜子的时候他就觉得哪里有些不对，又说不好到底是哪里不对，纠结了一会儿只好放弃，转向了剛。

“不怎么样。丑死了。”剛一点情面都没给他留。

如果堂本光一长了一双猫耳朵，那它们此刻一定是已经沮丧得塌下去了。

一边嘟嘟囔囔“真是的，笨不笨啊，就会这一种打法”，剛一边动手拆了光一打的那个十分粗糙的四手结。

修长又莹白的手指在喉结下方灵活地动着，指尖不时擦过光一的下颚，让他僵硬着一动都不敢动，连吞口水都小心翼翼，生怕惊动那双手似的。

“好了。”剛扳着光一的肩膀，让他再次看向镜子。

轻薄的领带被打成了一个十分漂亮的温莎结，这条不起眼的深红色领带，只因为它独特的面料和制作工艺，实则是剛所有领带里最贵的那几条之一，也在剛预料之中的和光一相衬。

低调中透着十足的奢华，配上这一身定做的西装衬衫，以及光一本身就不俗的样貌，让他看起来就像是个真正的贵族。

“真是帅气呢，王子殿下。”剛十分满意自己的手艺，后退两步，边欣赏，边调侃光一。

“别闹，剛。”看着剛脸上嘚瑟的小表情，光一心下一热，带着宠溺的话，就这么自然而然地脱口而出。

剛脸上的笑意更深了，光一有些后知后觉地意识到了不妥。

“对不起，是我越矩了，大少爷。”立马鞠躬道歉，剛却半天都没有出声音。

小心抬头觑了一眼，光一就看见，剛气得眼睛都眯了起来。

然后整个人就被按在了墙上，后背贴着镜子。

光一丁点劲儿都没敢使，就这么被剛给结结实实来了个壁咚，愤怒的小火苗在剛眼睛里燃烧，毫不留情地拽着那条自己才打好的昂贵领带，拽得光一腰向前弯去，剛给了他一个恶狠狠的吻。

咬破了嘴唇的那种。

“你，你怎么生气了，剛？”不想让剛一个人生闷气，光一权衡再三，还是问了出来。

不问还好，一问剛就更来气了。

“你自己想去吧！大笨蛋！”剛气急败坏地大喊一声，转身就走。

书房的门被“砰”一声关了个结实，落锁的声音，清脆得要命。

剛跟光一冷战了一个下午，外加整整一夜。

第二天吃早午餐的时候，剛就低头拿着手机一直戳戳戳。

“把你的一套西装，还有白衬衫都交给浅草熨一下，学会怎么系领带了吗？”

手机震动了一下，光一掏出来一看，是剛给他发的Line。

“西装和衬衫都已经交给浅草了，你放心。”光一收起手机，直接对着剛说。

浅草就是新来的那个女佣，沉稳话少手脚利落，比之前那个强了不知道多少倍。

“不要跟我说话！我在和你冷战！！！”手机又震动了一下，看着剛异常用力地戳着手机屏幕，连个眼神都没给他，光一只好再次掏出手机，就看见了剛新发过来的这一条情绪激烈的话。

“学会怎么系领带了吗？？？”第二条紧接着而来。

“还没学会，学了好长时间，就是学不会。”光一手指悬停在屏幕上方，回想起昨天剛给他打领带的样子，他突然聪明了一回，手指轻快地在对话框里撒了谎。

“真！是！个！笨！蛋！”一个字母一个字母敲下这句话，光一偷偷看向剛，却觉得他心情愉悦了不少。

真可爱。还是挺好哄的嘛。

光一看着手机，嘴角微微翘起，打下了一句话。

“嗯，我是个笨蛋，就麻烦大少爷了。”

临出门前，剛把光一揪进自己的房间，帮他把领带打好。

打完领带，剛后退一步，看着领带点了下头，就对着镜子开始整理自己的衣服。

今天剛穿的是一身再正经不过的深灰色西装，他没有系领带，而是带了一对蓝宝石领扣，造型独特又别致。除了一块价值不菲的腕表，手上什么都没戴。西装领子上的一个铂金碎钻的胸针，就是他外衣上唯一的装饰了。

从镜子里看着剛衣领上的两个领扣，光一心下一动，不由自主的露出了笑容用手指抚上了剛让他戴上的那一对红宝石袖扣。

同样的设计风格，同样的细节，这两样首饰一看就是出自同一设计师之手，也带上了那么些……情侣配饰的意味。

再加上同款不同色的两身西装，简直让人不往那方面想都不行。

摸着袖扣，光一不受控制地看向剛。

剛余光瞥见光一的手在干什么，脸上蓦地一热，红着耳朵尖一扭头，直接离开房间，往楼下走去。

光一赶紧追上着他，也下了楼。

夜幕降临，光一开着车，来到了举办晚宴的会场附近。

堂本组专门花重金租了一个很大的会馆作为晚宴场所，门口的小广场中央，立着一棵由串灯做成的巨大冷杉树，石子路上停满了豪车，身着黑西装铁塔一样的大汉站在门口，无数打扮得光鲜亮丽的男男女女拿着请柬相携进入大门。

看上去奢华又有格调，跟刀里来血里去的极道暴力团好像丝毫扯不上关系。

“进去之后，你只要跟着我就可以了，其他的，什么都不用管。”剛看着人来人往的会馆大门，拿出请柬，面无表情地跟光一说了这一天多以来的第一句话。

“嗯，我记住了。”剛的态度，也让光一严肃了下来，答得郑重。

光一看着剛没有一丁点愉悦神色的侧脸，从他的表情里，看出了些许不同寻常的意味，不禁心下微沉，提起了警惕。

还带着不容忽视的担心。

剛，为什么你来参加你父亲举办的晚宴，却像是即将奔赴战场？

奔赴的，还是危险重重，成败未卜的战场。

——TBC


End file.
